heffalumpsandwoozlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite Heffalump
The Dynamite Heffalump was a blue Heffalump who walked on all fours. He had no clothes on except a stick of dynamite on his head. Towards the end of the Hunny Celebration, the Dynamite Heffalump was happily watching the parade go by, enjoying the performance. Meanwhile, Pooh, who had been watching the parade too, was starting to realize that maybe the Heffalumps weren't bad after all, and that he shouldn't be scared of them. In order to stop being scared of the Heffalumps, Pooh decided that he would become best friends with one of them. Seeing the blue Heffalump, with what Pooh thought was a big red candle, Pooh decided that that Heffalump looked very friendly indeed, and since the Heffalump was also fat, he knew that the Heffalump would enjoy some honey too. Therefore, he decided to bring him a pot of honey as a friendship gift. Unfortunately for both of them, as Pooh was walking over with a big red pot of honey, the Popgun Heffalump shot him in the butt, causing Pooh to go flying forward with the honey pot stuck on his head. The Dynamite Heffalump was caught by surprise as Pooh flew right into him and into his trunk. However, because Pooh's butt was so big, he did not go all the way in, and instead got stuck in the Heffalump's trunk. As the Heffalump tried to think of a way rescue Pooh, some movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning to look, he saw a Woozle standing there with a giant match, who proceeded to quickly run it along the Heffalump's trunk into his face, lighting the match! The Heffalump squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the match, then, once he was sure the fire was gone, opened his eyes again. He looked around to see what the Woozle was doing, and saw the Woozle reach the matchstick up to the Heffalump's head. Before he could react, the Woozle lit the dynamite. Realizing the dynamite was about to explode, the Heffalump squeezed his eyes tightly shut again as the Woozle ran away and Pooh continued trying to get free. A second later, the dynamite exploded, blowing the Heffalump to pieces and freeing Pooh. Trivia It is not shown to the viewer if the Woozle knew that Pooh had the pot of honey on his head. If the Woozle knew, he probably blew up the Heffalump in the hopes that it would blow up Pooh as well, allowing the Woozle to steal the honey. But if the Woozle didn't know, he might have been trying to rescue Pooh and either didn't know or didn't mind that it would kill the Heffalump, or he just wanted to blow up the Heffalump for fun. It's also possible the Woozle didn't realize it was dynamite and thought he was just lighting a candle, or maybe he just wanted to see what would happen. In the Disney Land ride version, the story is changed. The Popgun Heffalump never sees Pooh, because he is instead busy performing in the parade. Because Pooh successfully delivers the honey to the Heffalump, who proceeds to eat it, at which point the Woozle once again arrives to blow him up. However, in the ride, the Heffalump does not die. Instead, right when the fuse is about to burn out, a pair of Watering can heffalumps arrive and pour water on him, putting the fuse out and saving his life. It is not shown what Pooh does in this version, as he is not present when the Heffalump is rescued, meaning he probably ran away when he saw the dynamite lit. 3439330969_dff81734ee_b.jpg|A woozle tries to blow him up! Capture2.png|The watering can heffalumps save him! videoplayback 4570.jpg|Pooh gets hit by the popgun! videoplayback 4591.jpg|Hi. videoplayback 4593.jpg|I can't see! videoplayback 4594.jpg|Pooh flies into the trunk of another heffalump! videoplayback 4596.jpg|Oof! videoplayback 4604.jpg videoplayback 4607.jpg|Are you okay? videoplayback 4623.jpg|I'm stuck! videoplayback 4669.jpg| Don’t worry, I’ll try to get you out. videoplayback 4687.jpg| Huh? videoplayback 4689.jpg|Oh, hi! videoplayback 4699.jpg|Can you help us- videoplayback 4707.jpg|What are you doing? videoplayback 4726.jpg| videoplayback 4732.jpg videoplayback 4741.jpg videoplayback 4747.jpg|Uh-oh. videoplayback 4758.jpg| videoplayback 4761.jpg videoplayback 4770.jpg videoplayback 4771.jpg videoplayback 4779.jpg|Heh-heh. Now the honey will be mine. videoplayback 4789.jpg|How long do I have before- videoplayback 4794.jpg videoplayback 4807.jpg|Uh-oh. videoplayback 4809.jpg videoplayback 4813.jpg|He's about to explode! videoplayback 4815.jpg videoplayback 4819.jpg videoplayback 4821.jpg|The woozle runs away screaming. videoplayback 4832.jpg|KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! videoplayback 4837.jpg videoplayback 4836.jpg videoplayback 4838.jpg videoplayback 4841.jpg|The heffalump is blown to pieces. Heffalumps.png Was the Heffalump blown up by dynamite, or was he a cannon that exploded because Pooh was clogging his trunk? Dynamite Cannon Category:Encountered Pooh Category:Heffalumps Category:Friendly Category:Exploded Category:Males Category:Destroyed Category:Innocent Category:Blue Category:Fat